Recruitment Drive
by Omalley99
Summary: Team rocket are recruiting new members, but not in the traditional way... Rated M for language and lemons from the very start.
1. Chapter 1

Got bored about 7000 words into the next Misty's capture story, decided to try something new. Please review and enjoy.

* * *

The moon hung high in the night sky, bathing Cerulean City in its soft white light. Stars twinkled in the inky blackness of the night, occasionally winking out of existence as clouds drifted over them, flaring up again in tiny pinpricks of light as the clouds moved on, carried by the gently breeze. Down on the ground the streets were bathed in moonlight, the main pathways lit by lamps which cast pools of yellow light across the paved stone walkways. The town was silent, most of its inhabitants in their beds, the only movement being wild city Pokemon going about their business, scavenging, playing and moving about as was their want. Only one human was up at this time of night, moving stealthily from one shadow to the next, stepping silently across the paving stones as it made a course straight for the centre of the city. The figure had appeared in the early hours of the morning, swiftly moving through the sleeping city, unseen and unheard by any of its inhabitants, Pokemon or human. After quarter of an hour of this the figure reached its destination and stopped abruptly, ducking into the cover of a tree as it looked across the square at the Cerulean Gym.

Pausing only to glance around warily it dashed across the square, dropping to one knee in front of the Gym's double doors and producing a lockpick from somewhere. Glancing about once more it deftly began to pick the lock, a faint snap and a clunk indicating the figures success. Silently it edged the door open, sliding between the two glass panes before silently pushing the door closed again, taking care to refasten the lock behind them. Looking around they found themselves in the entrance foyer, with one set of double doors leading out to the pool area whilst a separate wooden door marked private led upstairs. The figure chose this door, climbing the stairs carefully, taking care not to make a sound. Reaching the landing the figure orientated itself before heading off, moving towards the far door which lay slightly ajar.

Gently pushing on the door the figure squeezed past, finding themselves now in a bedroom, a girl sleeping peacefully in the bed by the window. A gentle breeze drifted in through the window, the moons light illuminating the girls beautiful face and ginger hair. It was Misty, the Cerulean City Gym leader, the target. Stealthily the figure crept forwards, gingerly moving onto the bed and over Misty, looking down at the sleeping girl. Slowly the figure reached up and unclasped something from its arm, uncoiling a length of flexible metal and holding it in both hands. Gently it reached down, placing the metal band over Misty's throat, the reflective silver surface glinting in the moonlight streaming in from the window. Slowly the figure reached around, seeking to fasten the device at the back of Misty's neck, freezing suddenly as she felt Misty shift under her, her eyes fluttering as she came to.

Misty's eyes snapped open suddenly, her mind rousing her to wakefulness as she felt something being fastened around her throat. Blind in the darkness, she reached out with her arms, grabbing hold of a pair of hands, which swiftly withdrew away from her throat as she touched them. Panicking slightly she sat upright, feeling somebody shifting their weight off her at the end of the bed. Throwing her sheets away from her she stepped out of bed, clothed in her only her silk nightie and ran in the direction of her door, seeing the silhouette of a figure moving towards it at the same time. Fully awake now she tackled the figure, the pair of them crashing down onto her wooden floor in a sprawling heap, grappling with each other as they tried to gain control. After a moments frantic struggling Misty managed to swing her leg over the figure and pin her to the floor, reaching up to secure their arms as she did so. Panting, she reached towards the light switch with her spare hand, saying "Who the hell are you and what the hell do you think your doing in my bedroom you pervert?" A moment later the lights flickered on and she saw her assailant clearly for the first time.

The figure beneath her was a girl, around nineteen years old, the same age as Misty, with long brown hair and hazel eyes."May?" she asked incredulously, staring at her friend as they lay together on the floor. "What the hell are you doing? And what on earth are you wearing?" She asked with a gasp as she took in May's outfit. The girls large breasts were squeezed into a tight fitting black top, a pair of tiny protrusions betraying the fact that she wore no bra beneath. The top stopped just below her breasts, revealing the smooth skin of her stomach, her chest rising and falling noticeably after their exertions. Her arms were covered in long black gloves which reached up to her elbows and a black cap lay beside her head, lost in their struggle. Looking down Misty could see that May also wore a black leather miniskirt, the hem barely covering the tops of her thighs. The remainder of her legs were encased in long black leather boots with heels which came up above her knees. "May what is this, it looks like a Johto Team Rocket uniform..." Misty asked again, looking back to her friends face and adding in her head "If a little skimpier than the normal brand."

For her part May just smiled up at the red-headed girl straddling her, the girls eyes glinting mischievously in the light. "Hi Misty, you like it? I had it specially designed for me." Misty simply looked back at her in confusion. "Made for you?" she asked, "Made by who? And why? Is this for some sort of show?" Although she was clearly a little more relaxed, knowing who her attacker was she still kept a tight grip on the brunette, pinning her to the ground with her weight. May simply smiled at her, replying "Of course not, this is my uniform, I had it made because I found the normal ones so boring and dull. You see Team Rocket values its members, its amazing what sort of benefits you can get if you can deliver the goods to them." May's eyes glinted evilly at these last words, a fact that was not lost on Misty.

"You _joined _Team Rocket?" she asked disbelievingly, "Why? Their criminals, they steal, they hurt and their cruel, your a top co-ordinator, why would you even join them? Especially after everything they've done to us in the past." May simply giggled at this, staring straight into Misty's cerulean blue eyes as she answered. "Water under the bridge Misty, Don't worry, I don't have anything to do with all those activities, those are for the regular grunts, I'm an executive already, I have my own department and everything. They recruited me in fact, for a very special job, you see its real easy to convince the untrained, poor, penniless unfortunates that make up the grunts of the organisation that what they do is alright. However getting skilled trainers, leaders... Lets just say they tend to have a stronger moral code than the grunts. I was like that once, just like you, I thought they were evil, horrible people, I would never have dreamed of having anything to do with them. But one day they came to me after a contest and educated me, they showed me all the wonderful things they do and they offered me a job! It was so fantastic I had to accept!" She squirmed in happiness as she said this, prompting Misty to tighten her hold once again as she listened open mouthed to May's tale. "May what on earth are you talking about? Educated you, what do you mean? And how can you possibly say any of this their just evil, out to make money at others expense."

"That's where your wrong." Answered the girl, her eyes still fixed on Misty's as she continued. "They aren't evil, their liberating, they've shown me that theirs no limits to what I can and cant do, no laws I need obey save my own urges." She licked her lips slowly as she said this, her eyes slowly moving down Misty's body, drinking her in. Misty shifted uncomfortably at this, asking in a nervous voice. "May are you ok? Did something happen? I can help you, whatever it is, you don't have to have anything to do with them." May tore her eyes away from Misty's breasts, admiring the way they pressed against the silken surface of her nightgown and looked back into her eyes. "You want to help me?" She asked quietly. "Yes, I'll do anything" replied the gym leader, a look of concern on her face as she waited for May's answer.

The girl paused for a moment, looking away from Misty at some distant spot before she finally answered, speaking slowly. "Misty I need you to let go of my arms for a moment." Hesitantly the girl did so, sitting back onto May's legs to allow May to prop herself up on her arms. Slowly the brunette rubbed her wrists, restoring a little circulation to them before looking back at Misty, reaching out slowly towards the girls face. "Misty, I want to thank you..." she whispered, her fingers brushing against the soft skin of Misty's cheek. "May, I don't know what your doing but I'm not into girls, Why don't we just stop and talk about this properly, we can get you out of that uniform and..." She was silenced as May pressed a finger to her lips, shushing the startled girl and she reached around with her other hand, sliding it slowly along the bare skin of Misty's shoulder. Misty tried to pull away from the touch but May held her in place, slowly whispering to the red-headed trainer. "I just wanted to thank you..." Her hand reached the base of Misty's neck, sliding slowly upwards. "For being so..." she continued as her fingers brushed over something, a thin metal band, the thing she had secured around Misty's throat as the girl slept. Misty reached up suddenly as she felt the choker, her fingers pressing against its smooth surface, wondering how she hadn't noticed it before. She looked into May's eyes just in time to hear her finish her sentence, her smile widening as her eyes shone cruelly. "Gullible" she finished, her fingers snapping the ends of the choker together with a loud click, the collar immediately turning a pitch black colour as it contracted, forming perfectly to Misty's throat.

The redhead gasped and fell back, releasing May as she felt the collar snap shut, falling onto her back at she reached up to tug at it, her fingers sliding over the smooth surface of the metal. Immediately she felt a pain in her head, an ache that grew slowly, drowning out everything around her. Franticly she tried to prise the metal open, searching for the clasp May had used to secure it, but her hands simply slid over seamless metal, the opening having disappeared as it changed shape. "What the hell is this? What are you doing to me?" she gasped as she saw May rise to her feet, idly brushing dust from her outfit and smoothing creases before turning to look at the helpless girl writing on the floor. "Don't worry Misty, I know it hurts now, but this is the only way to learn." She giggled as she watched the redhead writhing helplessly on the floor, her back arching as the pain in her head intensified. "Just give in Misty, the more you resist it the stronger the pain gets, all you have to do is relax, just relax and everything will get better. You'll be just like me, happier, unconstrained by rules or law. We can simply do as we please, with whoever we desire." Somehow Misty managed to struggle to her knees, panting as she glared up at the Team Rocket member. "I will not give in" she spat at her erstwhile friend. "I will not be some pawn for a sick organisation." Smiling May simply placed her hands on her hips and stepped in front of Misty, raising one leg and placing her heeled boot against Misty's shoulder. "You already are" she replied, casually pushing Misty back to the ground and stepping over the girls prone form as she watched the girl slip under. "I love this part" she thought to herself, revelling in the feeling of power she got from standing over the helpless girl, a few sparks of arousal begin to build deep inside her. Sighing happily she reached up to pinch her own nipple through the thin material of her top, giving a slight moan at the delicious feeling. "Patience" she admonished herself, taking her hand away again and looking down once more at the girl below her. "After-all, soon ill have another member to play with."

Misty could only lie there and look up as May stood over her, her eyes travelling up the uniform to May's face, which bore a look of triumph and satisfaction. The pain in her head was so intense that she didn't even notice May as she toyed with herself, her efforts focussed solely on clearing the pain from her mind. "Relax, she said to relax" she though to herself, trying in vain to block out the growing ache. "But if I relax what I become like her?" she realised, "they must have brainwashed her or something, what if this is how they do it?" she gasped as she felt yet another stab of pain lance through her, "The more I resist the worse it gets, I cant keep this up forever, ill have to take my chances, relax, she said to relax." With an effort Misty relaxed her body, her tense muscles going slack as she tried to clear her mind. Astonishingly she found the pain lessening, instead feeling a warm contented feeling sweeping over her body. "Mmm this isn't so bad." She thought to herself "I still feel fine, maybe its not working on me? Maybe I can break free.." She was interrupted as the good feelings disappeared in an instant, replaced once more by pain just as intense as before.

Forcing herself to relax once more she felt the warm wash over her again, erasing the pain. She felt as if she might be floating on a cloud and closed her eyes, letting the feelings sweep through her body. She lay like this for a few minutes, her mind clouding as she did so, making it harder to her to focus. Soon everything else seemed unimportant, as long as she relaxed, she could feel good. Opening her eyes she looked up at May once again, absent-mindedly noticing how powerful and dominant the girl looked. The moment these thoughts formed she felt an intense feeling of pleasure shoot through her, making her gasp reflexively. Abruptly it faded, leaving the girl confused. "Why... Why did that happen?" She managed to ask herself, finding it difficult to think with the contented feeling suffusing her mind. "Is it because I thought May was sexy in that outfit?" Another jolt shot through her, her mind making the connection between the two things. "If I think May is sexy, I get pleasure" she thought to herself, her mind slowly stumbling through the problem in front of her. "But May's a girl, I don't like girls" Wrong answer, immediately she felt another stab of pain into her mind, shattering her feeling of happiness. "That hurt" she thought as the pain faded away, deciding to experiment. "I like girls" she thought, the choker rewarding her with another burst of pleasure. "I like girls" she thought again, getting the same result, the resulting pleasure racing through her body and disappearing all too quickly, leaving her wanting more. Catching on she tried again, thinking "I love girls, girls are sexy". Immediately she felt another wave of pleasure through her, longer and more intense than the last. She continued in this vain, bringing herself pleasure with the correct thoughts and earning pain if she came up with something the collar didn't like. This carried on for what felt like hours as Misty unknowingly conditioned herself with her own thoughts.

"I love both men and women"

"I love May"

"I will serve May"

"I will obey May"

"There are no Laws"

"There is no such thing as wrong"

"I am property of Team Rocket"

"I owe everything to Team Rocket"

"My name is Misty, May's lieutenant"

"I can do anything I want"

"I am Misty, Lieutenant to May, Property of Team Rocket. There is no such thing as wrong, anything is possible, nothing is forbidden to me, this is what I have always wanted."

Finally, her indoctrination complete, Misty opened her eyes at her new commander.

What had felt like hours to Misty had in fact only been minutes in the real world. May had watched as Misty's struggles had ceased, her body going limp and her eyes becoming strangely blank. She had seen every bolt of pleasure mirrored on the girls face, watching as her will was slowly eroded and built back up to serve Team Rocket using the simple methods of pleasure and pain. She knew how deliciously good it felt to give in, to let everything else just fade away and see the world from a new perspective. She stared down at the new red-headed recruit as she opened her eyes, looking up at her new commander. She lay there for a moment, their eyes locked on each other before her lips parted in a smile. "You were right, it does feel good". May smiled down at her new lieutenant, her eyes travelling from Misty's eyes, over her collared throat, and down the pale blue silk of her nightgown, eyeing the way her nipples stood out hard against the soft material. "Well Misty, welcome to the our side, kneel before your new mistress." Immediately Misty manoeuvred herself onto her knees, her back straight and her hands clasped behind her back at May eyed her body. Slowly she reached down and traced a finger delicately over the metal band circling Misty's neck, watching as it split and fell easily to the floor. Misty didn't even flinch as the metal collided with the wooden floorboards with a soft clunk, maintaining her posture and staring straight at May.

"My my, it looks like its a complete success then." Said the brunette as she admired Misty's body, one hand idly sliding down her own body and slipping under her skirt, rubbing slowly against the wet patch on her black panties. "Then again," she continued a smile forming on her face as she rubbed herself, "There's only one way to test it properly." Slowly she sat back onto Misty's bed, removing her hand with a soft sigh and beckon Misty forward with a finger. The redhead eagerly shuffled forwards on her knees, her eyes roaming hungrily across May's body, appreciating the way her uniform hugged ever curve and showed off her assets perfectly. Noticing Misty's interest May asked, "You like my uniform then? Don't worry ill have one made for you too, you can personalise it however you want." Misty nodded enthusiastically at this. "Oh yes, just like yours actually, with maybe just a few additions..."

"Well talk about it later then, right now I'm giving you your first official order as my subordinate." She leant forwards, bringing her face close to Misty's and whispering to her. "Make me cum, I don't care how, but I need some damn relief." The new Misty didn't need telling twice and immediately leant forwards an pressed her lips against May, enjoying her first kiss with another girl. She slid her tongue between the girls lips, tasting her and playing with May's own tongue, who responded enthusiastically, reaching out to wrap her arms around Misty and draw her closer. Misty shuffled forwards, pushing May backwards so she lay flat on the bed and retaking her earlier position, straddling the girls hips. Throughout this she maintained their kiss, her eyes closed as she enjoyed these new feelings. She had always seen this as wrong before but now it seemed so very right, how could she of been so blind. "Thank you May." she whispered, breaking their kiss and leaning back, looking down at May. "My pleasure."replied her commander with a grin, her eyes filled with lust.

Reaching down slowly Misty took hold of her nightie and pulled it off, taking her time and teasing May as she lay beneath the red-head and watched each inch of flesh come into view, admiring Misty's smooth stomach, her soft, pale skin and her full breasts, eyeing the rosy pink nipples which stood out proudly from her chest. Tossing the silken garment to one side Misty reached down again, pulling the bottom of May's tight fitting top up, revealing the girls large breasts. The moment they were exposed Misty leant down and began to suck on them, kissing and licking every inch as her hands squeezed and kneaded each boob. She ran her tongue in tiny circles around May's nipples, causing them to stiffen even further before taking one into her mouth, fastening her lips around it and gently sucking and biting on it, occasionally flicking her tongue across the sensitive bud. Below her May was squirming in bliss, revelling in the feelings flowing through her body. She could feel her body becoming hotter and hotter as Misty continued to play with her tits, moving between each nipple in turn as her hands squeezed and rubbed each breast together. Smiling wickedly to herself she reached up and placed her hands in Misty's hair, winding her fingers through it and taking control of Misty's movements, enjoying the feeling of power she got from this.

For her part Misty was loving every second of her first experience with a girl, taking in the smell, taste and sight of the girl before her and savouring them, trying to remember this moment forever. She could feel her pussy getting hotter, her lips moistening as she sucked on May's breasts, feeling a thrill of excitement as May entwined her hands in Misty's orange hair and took control, the feeling of submission sending pleasurable chills racing down Misty's body to her pussy. She obeyed as May forced her head slowly downwards, kissing and licking every inch of exposed flesh she could reach as her mouth was forced downwards, stopping just above her skirt. Abruptly May released her grip on Misty, rising and stepping onto the floor again, pointing silently at the bed, indicating that Misty should take her place. The red-headed recruit obeyed immediately settling her naked body on the covers and looking up at May as she idly tweaked her own nipple, smiling wickedly down at Misty with a look of desire on her face, a look that was mirrored on Misty's own.

Slowly she leant over, letting her breasts dangle freely as she unzipped first one boot, then the other, slowly sliding them off, exposing her long smooth legs. Carefully placing her boots to one side she turned slowly, facing away from Misty and looking back over her shoulder and she slid her hands under her skirt and took hold of her wet panties, taking great care to bend over and give Misty a full view of her wet pussy as she slowly slid them down, revealing the delicate pink folds of her pussy. Misty watched silently, licking her lips as May stepped out of the panties, tossing them to one side and turning back to Misty she stood still, displaying her body with her top pulled up over her breasts and her skirt barely covering her pussy, her gloves hands on her hips as she gazed down at the lustful redhead. Smiling she stepped onto the bed, settling into a kneeling position just behind Misty's head.

Slowly she moved forwards until her knees rested either side of Misty's head, giving the former gym leader a good view of her pussy. Smiling, she looked down at Misty, seeing the look of lust plastered across the girls face and revelling in the sense of power she got from having this girl so subservient to her needs. With one last look down into the girls eyes May slowly settled herself down, sitting back on her knees as letting the hem of her skirt fall around Misty's head as she pressed her pussy against the redheads lips, closing her eyes as she felt Misty get to work.

Misty watched with a mixture of lust and awe as May settled herself in position over her, gazing upwards at the girls wet opening as it descended towards her face. A moment later everything went dark as the skirt cut off the light around her, leaving her to rely on her senses of touch, taste and smell as the heady aroma of May's arousal reached her nose, fanning new flames of arousal deep within her. A moment later she felt the wet slit pressing itself firmly against her lips, brooking no argument as to what was expected of her. Without a moments hesitation she stuck her tongue out, running it along the silken folds of May's pussy, tasting a girls sex for the first time. She kissed and licked at the girls wet lips, sliding her tongue up and down, before probing deeper, sliding it between them and further into May, prompting contented moans from the girl above her. As if in rewards for her work she felt May's gloved hands on her breasts, massaging them whilst she licked at the girls pussy. Emboldened by this Misty carefully ran her tongue up to the top of May's pussy, flicking her tongue over the sensitive bud and bringing more gasps and moans of pleasure spilling from May's lips.

On top of her, May closed her eyes, letting her moans of pleasure tumble freely from her lips, feeling the fire inside her build higher and higher as Misty lapped hungrily at her pussy. Opening her eyes she looked down the length of Misty's body to the patch of red hair above the girls pussy. Removing her hands from Misty's breasts she leant forwards, bending at the waist until her was lying on top of Misty, her pussy still pressed firmly against the girls eager lips, whilst her face was parallel to Misty's own. Looking down she could see the girls wet folds glistening with her arousal, breathing in the scent as she reached around with her arms, spreading Misty's legs wide open. Seeing the girls pussy open and exposed like that sent another thrill of power through her, her arousal climbing even higher as she lowered her own lips to Misty's wet opening and began to lick and suck at the girl.

Misty gasped into May's pussy as she felt something wet and warm sliding over her pussy, fanning the flames building deep inside of her. A moment later she felt it again, her gasp turning into a moan as she returned to May's pussy, licking even faster as she felt May lap at her pussy again and again, each stroke of her tongue feeling better than the last. The pair of them continued in this way for a few minutes, their moans and gasps of pleasure mixing together with the scent of their sweat and pussies to create an intoxicating scent of arousal. Eventually they both felt their orgasm's approaching, the feelings inside them welling up, further than they thought possible before finally bursting, their moans turning into shouts of pleasure as the feelings raced through them like a wave crashing down on them. They kept licking even as they felt their orgasms coursing through them, their tongues coaxing even greater heights of pleasure for each other, the partners climbing higher and higher until finally, they descended, coming back to reality as May rolled off Misty, prompting a disappointed moan from the breathless girl.

Licking her lips and panting slightly she asked "So what do you think, glad you joined our organisation?" Misty propped herself up on an elbow, grinning as she ran a hand over her soaked face, gathering May's juices on her fingers and greedily sucking on them. "My god yes, I'm never going back, this is incredible, no limits, no restrictions, no responsibility, god I love it" May smirked and moved to the edge of the bed, reaching out to pick up her soaked panties, giving them one look and then tossing them away again, deciding to forgo such unnecessary items of clothing. "I told you didn't I, and bear in mind that was just my induction." She said as she slid her boots back on, slowly drawing the zipper up its side until the leather encased her legs once more. "You still have to meet the rest of my squad and be formally inducted." Pausing to reach down and pick up her hat she set it onto her brown hair, glancing in a mirror to correct a few stray strands as she did so. "You'll love it" She added as she saw the look of anticipation on Misty's face, the naked girl rising to stand next to her now clothed officer. "What are my orders then _Ms May_?" she asked, giggling and curtseying politely to her commander. "Well what else?" replied the brunette, smiling at Misty's subservient act. Although she was completely loyal to may and would obey any command without hesitation she could tell that Misty longed for the same feeling of power she did. This was precisely why she had been chosen as Lieutenant, she had retrained her original spirit and fire, her determination and her personality, all the collar had done was simply shift her perception, establishing a few key ideas and working Misty into a willing recruit, rather than a brainwashed slave. May smiled as she thought about the brilliance of it, willing trainers who retained all their skills, knowledge and attributes, all that changed were their ideas. Smiling she picked up the collar from earlier, fastening it around her arm once more as she turned towards the door, looking back over her shoulder to call out.

"We need to get you your uniform!"


	2. Chapter 2

The pair stood together in Misty's bedroom, one girl completely naked, her body shining with sweat and her orange hair in a mess whilst the other girl stood clothed in a skimpy Team Rocket uniform made up mostly of thin fabric and leather. Both girls were smiling in excitement, Misty bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet as she repeated May's last words to her.

"My uniform?" she asked happily, her voice bubbling with excitement "You mean I get it right away? And I can have it however I want?" May held up a calming hand, though she too bore an excited grin on her face. "Exactly as I said, I cant wait to see what you come up with... but before that we need to get back to the hideout, It's still early morning but I don't need to point out that a Team Rocket member and the towns naked gym leader might attract some attention out here." Saying this she strode over to Misty's wardrobe, flinging open the doors and casting an appraising eye over the girls clothes. Misty stepped forward too, examining her old clothes with a look of disdain on her face. "I cant believe I wear these" she muttered to herself as she searched. "Their so... boring, they aren't at all flattering, uh did I really use to think these would attract guys? Their just so tame!" Frustrated she reached the end of her clothes, a smile gracing her face as she reached out to touch her various swimsuits, pulling them from their hangers to show May. "These however... nice and tight, they show off some skin, I bet I could get anybody I wanted wearing these." Holding them against her body she posed for the giggling May, going through each swimsuit in turn before finally selecting a white one piece swimsuit, the kind she normally used for her performance swimming classes. She continued talking as she carefully pulled it on, smoothing out any wrinkles until the suit fit her like a second skin. "This though, ah I used to feel so self conscious wearing this, doesn't leave much to the imagination does it? Now I just feel... sexy." Running her hands over her body she spun on the spot, allowing May to see the way it formed to her body perfectly, its aerodynamic properties only serving to show off Misty's incredible body.

"That's not much better than when you were naked!" answered May as her eyes roamed over Misty, starting with her long, smooth legs and travelling up her body, over her breasts as they strained against the thin material and to the redheads smiling face. "Remember, inconspicuous." she added, hands on hips as she watched Misty pout. "Oh alright, ok what if I put this blue jacket on over it?" she asked, grabbing the garment in question and throwing it on, posing again once shed done so for May's benefit. "It'll have to do" replied May, giving misty an appreciative look before adding "I like it anyway. I suppose as Gym Leader you do spend a lot of time in that sort of outfit, mmm think of all the boys you must have had lusting after you wearing all these tight swimsuits and bikini's, probably some girls too." Misty squirmed slightly at the thought. "Oh don't" she replied "Just thinking about that is going to make me wet again, lets get going already, unless you have any orders for me right now?" she asked, leaning back against the wall, spreading her legs and gazing suggestively at May.

The rocket commander paused for a moment, wanting to reach out and take Misty once again before her orders came to the fore again and she giggled, beckoning Misty forwards with one gloved finger, slipping an arm round her and giving her a quick kiss on the lips as the girl came to stand by her side. "Not right now, remember you have your team induction later." she said, releasing Misty and stepping back, turning towards the door. "First things first though, make it out of Cerulean and out to the cape."

The pair left the gym without incidence, Misty placing the "Closed for Repairs" sign on the doors before they left to explain her absence. Neither of them expected the ruse to last for very long, but who cared? They were both young, free and happy with their new roles as property of Team Rocket. They left Cerulean the same way May had entered, slipping through shadows without incidence until they reached the outskirts of the city where they felt it safer to use the main footpaths as they made their way out to the Cerulean Cape. Finally reaching Kanto's renowned dating spot Misty stood silently, watching as May stepped up to the edge of a small copse of trees, reaching up to run her glover finger slowly along the metal collar that she now wore clasped around her upper arm. As she did so it glowed a faint green colour, as if recognizing her touch. Moments later Misty watched in amusement as a pair of grunts stepped out from the tree line, their mouths open as they took in the two women in front of them. For a moment they stood there gawking before May cleared her throat loudly placing her hands on her hips and giving the pair a withering glare, prompting them to salute swiftly, snapping to attention and blurting out "Sorry Commander May, Lieutenant Misty! Right this way please." May turned to wink at Misty who grinned back, making an extra effort to shake her hips as she passed the grunts, enjoying the way they tried in vain not to stare as she passed them, stepping into the woods. "Dumb grunts" she chuckled to herself, not even bothering to glance over her shoulder at the pair as they followed the officers to the hideouts entrance. The way into the Cerulean hideout was a simply set of steps cut into the ground, the entire facility being underground to hide it from aerial view, whilst the woods were guarded to prevents any unwitting couples from stumbling in. The two grunts left the officers at the entrance, watching out of the corners of their eyes as the two young women descended, a thick steel door swinging open to allow them entry. Just before they passed through Misty spun suddenly, a mischievous look in her eye and blew a kiss at the two grunts, winking at the red faced grunts before turning again and following May into the hideout, leaving the two grunts to breath a collective sigh of relief before discussing the new lieutenant. "Did you see her?" asked one, staring longingly down the stairway after the pair, The new Lieutenant is hot!" The other let out a long whistle before replying. "Your telling me, and she isn't even in uniform yet, If its anything like Commander May's or the rest of her unit then she's gonna look even better next time we see her... and she's a tease as well, did you see that kiss she blew me? Damn I love this new unit the boss set up." The other one perked up slightly at this "What do you mean, this kiss she blew you? That was aimed at me! It was obvious!" he said, jabbing a finger at his chest to emphasise his point. "Like hell it was" replied his companion angrily. "Look I'm telling you it was for me and don't you go disagreeing..."

May smiled to herself as she heard the two grunts arguing at the tunnels entrance, not even bothering to keep their voices low. She made a mental note to have them reprimanded for that later, maybe she would hand out the punishment duty to Misty... yes that certainly could be interesting. She had noticed Misty's casual flirting with the grunts, the way she was using her body and her new, sexual personality. "The collar worked perfectly" she thought to herself, glancing down at the band wrapped around her arm. "Her new personality is absolutely perfect, she's already my ideal lieutenant and she's only had one training session..." Her thoughts trailed off as she concentrated on navigating the pair of them through the labyrinthine corridors of the hideout, ignoring the grunts who snapped to attention as they passed, noticing the way Misty was eyeing up some of the more attractive ones whilst shooting glares at some of the more disgusting specimens. "She's already taken on her role perfectly." she thought to herself as they rounded a corner, watching Misty casually brush against a blonde woman travelling the other way, shooting a suggestive look over her shoulder as they walked on, leaving the blonde blushing furiously.

After a while May eventually signalled for Misty to stop, the pair of them standing outside a room marked "Outfitting". Turning to face the redhead she leant against the metal wall, folding her arms across her chest as she began her explanation. "First of all, this is the outfitting room, this is where we all go for uniforms, the grunts all receive the standard stock, but officers like us..." she swept a hand down her own body at this, indicating her point. "We get something a little more special. In a minute we can go in and you can ask for anything you want, they will make your outfit there and then, then you will dress properly, leave your old clothes behind and come to the unit barracks with me, is that understood? Good, now remind me what you have learnt so far." Misty snapped to attention at the order, as she began to repeat what she had learnt. "I obey Commander May, I love Commander May, I am the property of Team Rocket, There are no laws, rules or restrictions save what my Commander places on me, or I place on the grunts below me! I am proud to serve my Commander!" She finished her mantra with a salute, a smile on her face as she added "And I love every second of it."

Grinning May beckoned for Misty to enter the room, stepping in after her and pulling the door to as the redhead looked all around her, taking in the racks of uniforms that hung up in their hundreds all along the walls, crates of material and equipment piled up in heaps around the room, crowbars resting against their wooden surfaces, ready to pry open their lids to reveal their contents. Misty stepped forwards between the rows, ignoring a greasy haired young man that ran up to her, saluting and offering assistance. She simply brushed past him, leaving him standing, his face reddening as she instead walked up to a young grunt, about eighteen years old, with long dark hair and blue eyes. She tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn and step back in surprise, hurriedly snapping to attention as he saluted, fighting to keep his eyes on Misty's face and not sneak a quick peek as he talked. "Sorry miss, you must be the new lieutenant, I didn't realise, please forgive my rudeness." Misty stepped closer to him, reaching out with one hand to run her fingers over his chest, circling him like a shark as he stood, both perplexed and aroused by her actions. "Oh think nothing of it, I was just wondering if you could help me get sorted with a uniform, this swimsuit is oh so tight, don't you agree?" She stopped in front of him, shrugging off her jacket and tossing it to one side, where it was caught by the greasy haired man, a look of jealousy on his face as Misty displayed herself for her new guide. "Er, yes Miss Misty, very tight... Erm, what did you have in mind?" He managed to stammer, his eyes fighting a losing battle as he fought not to stare at Misty's body, a task make much harder as she spun slowly on her heel, showing how the swimsuit clung to every curve of her body as she stalked away through the aisles of uniforms.

"I was thinking about something along the lines of the good commander here." She called over her shoulder, taking control and beckoning for her guide to follow her, snapping off a quick salute and a "Commander May" to the smirking Brunette as she lounged on a crate, her leather clad legs crossed as she watched Misty toy with the young man. "I want the same gloves, hat and skirt, and a pair of those boots too. I especially love the top, especially the way its so tight and thin, don't you think it shows off her assets perfectly?" she asked casually, shooting a sly look at May as the helpless grunt stared at the commanders breasts, admiring the way the thin material clung to them. "I see you agree" Misty added, bringing his attention back to earth as she added "It's rude to stare though." Immediately he snapped to attention again, taking off after Misty again as she stalked through the rows, murmuring apologies as he was swept along in her wake. "I want that skirt too, though do you think you could add a slit in the side? It would make it much more... flexible. And the underwear too, don't bother with a bra, it wont be needed, but for panties... hmm I have an idea, why don't I let you pick something out for me?" watching with a feral grin as his eyes widened at the suggestion. "Ill tell you what, she said, cutting across him before he could respond. "You go get all my new clothes, and any recommendations you might have, whilst I go wait, do you have a fitting area for me? Or would you prefer if I just stripped off here in front of you?" The young grunt swallowed nervously, completely at a loss as to how to deal with this sexual new lieutenant, all the members of the new unit were flirts, their uniforms alone were enough to attest to that and he had heard plenty of rumours relating to the way they recruited, but this was the first member he had encountered himself. All he could say was that the rumours suddenly sounded a lot more plausible. Deciding to play it safe he tried to best to ignore her teasing, pointing towards the back of the hall to a set of doors cut into the walls. "You can change down there miss, I'll be along with your uniform shortly... and er... the... additions you asked for." Smiling, Misty made sure to brush against him as she passed, swaying her hips enticingly as she made her way to the doors he had indicated, every eye in the room following her.

The man stood frozen as he watched her saunter away, his eyes fixated on her swaying arse, admiring the way the swimsuit clung to it. "Almost a shame she cant wear that as a uniform..." he muttered absent-mindedly, returning to the task at hand as he watched her step into one of the cubicles. Swiftly he moved around the room, gathering up the clothes she had requested, noting that Commander May's unit had an entire crate to themselves, containing their skimpy uniforms. Gathering the items up in his arms he deposited them in a neat pile just outside her room before turning back and nervously stepping back into the aisles of clothing, looking for underwear to please the lieutenant. He couldn't help but picture her as he sifted through piles of panties, thongs, shorts, tights and stockings, imaging how she might look in each item. Finally he settled on a sheet black thong, little more than a few pieces of string and two tiny triangles of fabric, his mind filled with images of the redhead in various states of undress. On his way to add the thong to her uniform he paused, spying a flash of metal from inside a box lying beneath the uniforms for May's unit. Carefully he moved the box, taking a nearby crowbar and prying the lid open further to expose the source of the metallic glint, finding to his surprise that the box contained dozens of shiny silver handcuffs, the Team Rocket logo emblazoned on each cuff. Carefully he picked one up, smiling as he remembered Misty's comments about additions to her uniform. An idea struck him suddenly as he replaced the crate, causing him to dash off through the aisles again, grabbing a kit belt as he went. Returning once more to the crate of May's uniforms he clipped the handcuffs onto one of the belts links, prying open another box and finding a selection of the gear they used to restrain prisoners, including gags and blindfolds. Grinning he selected one of each and added them to the kit belt. Realising he had best not keep the lieutenant waiting any longer he started back towards her cubicle, pausing one last time to check he had everything he needed before gathering up the pile and knocking gently on the door.

The door swung half open as the grunt opened his mouth to greet the lieutenant, gasping as Misty's white swimsuit flew through the open door to land on his face. Swiftly a pair of hands reached out and took the uniform from him, a voice calling "Take care of that for me would you?" before slamming the door in his face, leaving him speechless as she pulled the swimsuit from his face, holding it in his hands and looking down at it, noting the wet patch on the crotch area and the scent of sweat and arousal that permeated the swimsuit. Silently he looked around, checking that nobody was watching before deftly folding the swimsuit up and tucking it into the waistband of his black trousers, resolving to keep it as a memento, and proof, of this sexual new lieutenant. He looked up at the distinctive sound of high heels over the metal floor, seeing Commander May walking towards him, a cruel smile on her face.

"Grunt, I saw the … additional items you gathered for Lieutenant Misty and I'm forced to admit, I'm impressed with your belt idea. I may make them mandatory for officers in my squad, they would certainly help with... discipline. Quickly, fetch me one now, and have two more delivered to my unit barracks after were done here." The grunt hurriedly snapped to attention, saluting quickly before moving off the gather the necessary materials, wondering whether it was his good or bad luck to be serving these two dominating individuals.

Inside the cubicle Misty laid out the items she had been given, casting an approving eye over them all and feeling a shiver run down her spine as she took in her complete uniform for the first time. First she picked up the black top, sliding her arms through the holes and pulling it down, enjoying the snug fit as the thin material clung to her skin, showing off her breasts beautifully. Next she reached down and took the gloves, sliding her fingers into each hole before slowly sliding the silken material up her arms, the look and feel of the gloves giving her another shiver. Next she examined the grunts choice of underwear, finding that she had no objection to the tiny black thong as she stepped into it, pulling it ups her legs and adjusting it, feeling the string dig into her pussy, producing a delicious feeling of arousal as she moved her hips. Next came the black leather miniskirt, the hem barely covering Misty's arse and giving a clear view of her most intimate areas as she bent over to pick up the boots. Giggling to herself she slid her foot in, settling it firmly on the boots sole before reaching down and slowly drawing the zipper upwards, watching in glee as the leather slowly folded together to encase her leg, relishing the feeling as she repeated the process with her other leg. She paused a moment to walk around the cubicle, testing her new heels. Although she had never worn them much in her previous life the new Misty seemed to instinctively know how to keep her balance, allowing to her move gracefully around the room admiring the way the uniform clung to her body, hinting at the pleasures she could supply, whilst conveying a sense of power and authority at the same time. "God I've never felt so sexy!" she exclaimed to herself running her hands over her new uniform, smoothing any creases and tweaking her hard nipples with her gloved fingers through the thin material of her top, admiring how they stood out against the black fabric. "This is the best... and I still have one more thing to go!" Smiling she reached down and picked up the belt, eyeing the dangling cuffs, gag and blindfold appreciatively. She reached around herself and clasped the belt around her midriff, making sure the attachments were all firmly in place before looking at herself in the mirror once more. "Damn I think I'd fuck myself!" she exclaimed, reaching up to squeeze her own breasts briefly, the touch adding to the feelings of arousal she already felt. Giggling she picked up the black rocket cap, setting it on top of her orange hair and opened the door, stepping out to reveal the new Lieutenant Misty.

The grunt had just finished securing May's belt about her waist, the commander insisting that she shouldn't have to do such a menial job, when Misty swung the door open and stepped out with a smile on her lips. "What do you think?" she asked the pair as she gracefully pirouetted on her toes, showing off the entirety of her outfit for them. The grunt simply stared, glad that his baggy trousers had done such a good job of hiding his erection so far as the May stepped forward, slipping one gloved arm around Misty's waist and pulling her close. "Mmm, you certainly do look delicious in that" she purred seductively, running her free hand down Misty's front, the pair of them completely ignoring the grunt as he watched the pair of beautiful young women flirt right in front of him. "I knew you'd fit perfectly, I think its time you met the rest of the squad now." Without a so much of a glance at the grunt they strode off towards the exit, their heels clacking together on the floor as they marched in unison. Abruptly May stopped, glancing over her shoulder and calling out. "Grunt!"

"Yes Commander May?" he blurted out quickly, remembering to stand to attention as she addressed him. "I want those belts delivered within the hour!" she snapped before the pair walked on stepping back into the hallway as the Grunt relaxed, his eyes catching one more glimpse of the pair before they disappeared around the corner and he could relax, reaching round to pat the folded swimsuit he had kept and thinking about the stories he could tell in his barracks tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

So i actually finished this before the other chapter of Misty's capture, but i decided to hold of publishing it until i had completed that one, as it was in higher demand. Thanks to Kiraweir for beta reading this for me, and i hope you enjoy

* * *

Misty followed May through the winding steel corridors again, the sound of their heels echoing down along the metal walls as grunts stood to one side to let the two officers pass. They both wore matching Rocket uniforms, though they were anything but standard. For one their leather skirts were much shorter than the normal variety, their legs encased in thigh high leather boots, the heels click clacking off the metal floor. Their arms were encased in long silken gloves which came up over their elbow whilst their tops clung tightly to their bodies, exposing their smooth stomachs and emphasising their breasts. They both wore the standard rocket caps, Misty's contrasting sharply with her orange hair, and both also had belts strapped around their waists, a selection of bondage gear dangling from the various loops.

They rounded a corner, paying no heed to a trio of grunts that had to throw themselves against the wall to let them pass as they moved into a long corridor with a dozen different doors, each one labelled with a different squad name. At the very end of the line they stopped next to the door marked "Commander Birch – Recruitment Unit". "This is our barracks" explained May as she turned to face her redheaded companion, "This is where our unit members rest between missions, after each mission you embark on you are expected to report back here immediately, barring any medical conditions which must be attended to, and submit your report on the outcome of the mission. After that you can relax, this is after all your new home, and with that in mind, are you ready to meet your squad mates?" Misty grinned at this, "Oh I cant wait!" she squealed as May smirked, nodding as she pushed the door open and followed Misty inside.

The pair stepped into a fairly large room, illuminated by lighting strips on the ceiling. The walls were the same as those in the corridor, thick sheets of steel built for function rather than comfort. At one end of the room was a large television screen, a desk with a computer, some books and a selection of chairs, as well as what looked like a noticeboard with various pictures and notes pinned to it. Along each wall were simple beds with black sheets, with a closet taking up the wall nearest the door, whist a second door was visible at the far end of the room, next to the noticeboard. However what drew Misty's eyes as she entered the room were not the furnishings but the four women who stood before her, already standing at attention and with eager smiles on their faces. May swiftly strode in front of them, motioning for Misty to stand at her side and shouting "Ladies, your new lieutenant has arrived, step forwards and present yourselves to her!"

Closest to Misty was a figure she recognised from her journeys in her old life, a tall woman with her long purple hair swept back to stick out behind her in an arc. Her breasts, larger than Misty's or May's pressed against her top, the material leaving nothing to the imagination and causing the distinctive red R of Team Rocket to stretch slightly. She wore an outfit similar to that worn by Misty and May, with a short black shirt, gloves, boots and top, the only real difference being her lack of a hat. She stepped forwards, saluting and shouting out in a clear voice. "Private Jesse, Reporting before Lieutenant Waterflower and Commander Birch, if I may say so Lieutenant, I think you'll find it much more fun on this side." Misty giggled at this, watching as Jesse winked and stepped back into line so the next girl could step forwards.

Next in line was a shorter girl with a gymnasts body and blonde hair curled into twin coils on either side of her pretty face. She wore a different uniform to the rest of the squad, making full use of the freedom they were allowed. She wore a tight black top, similar to the others and made of the same clingy, almost see-through material, the difference being that it covered her belly and her sleeves were met by a pair of white elbow length gloves with pink bands across their tops. Her skirt too was white, with another pink stripe running across its bottom, though it retained the trademark length of this new Team Rocket unit. Her legs were clad in silky white stockings, the hems reaching midway up her thigh, whilst her feet were in short black heels which caused her to make clicking sounds as she stepped forwards to introduce herself. "Sergeant Domino, Reporting before Lieutenant Waterflower and Commander Birch, It's a... pleasure... to finally have you join us Lieutenant." she said, not even bothering to disguise the way her eyes were roaming over Misty's body. "Thank you Domino, the pleasure is all mine" replied the redhead, licking her lips as Domino stepped backwards again, her eyes continuing to drink in the sight of her new officer.

The final two girls stepped forward together. One had long blonde hair, carefully styled into bundles on either side of her hair, whilst the other had shorter, silver hair styled into two spikes at the back of her head, just above the neckline. These two were also dressed differently from the rest of the group, both wearing a pair of tight black trousers and a crop top, the blonde one having a red pattern on the lower part of her left leg, whilst the silver haired woman had a purple marking on the opposite leg. Neither wore gloves, instead having golden arm bands just above their elbows matching the collar around their necks. They stepped up in front of Misty in unison, answering together. "Private Annie and Private Oakley, reporting before Lieutenant Waterflower and Commander Birch, pleased to meet you." Misty smiled at the pair, noting the lustful glint in their eyes and the mischievous smiles on their faces. As the final pair stepped back into line May stepped forwards and turned to face Misty, the squad members at her back.

"Misty, you are Lieutenant here, you are in command of these girls, anything you say goes, these girls will be completely happy to provide any... service, that you request of them. However before this... there's the slight matter of your initiation, you see the girls here need to get to know you... personally... so for one night only, you are demoted to grunt, you answer to them, and they can do with you as they please." Misty's heart quickened at this as she licked her lips, the idea already prompting tiny sparks of arousal right inside her. "Just one thing first though, do you have any questions?"

Misty paused for a moment, considering the question. Part of her wanted to get right into this initiation, but the other part was slightly curious about how this squad got put together. "How did you all end up in this squad? How did me and May get so lucky?" May giggled slightly at this and began her explanation. "Well, the scientists here were working on ways to control Pokemon, to capture them, to tame them and the like, you know what I mean. In the course of their research they stumbled across these marvellous little collars." She paused a moment to unclip the one from her arm, twirling it around one gloved finger to illustrate her point. "You know exactly what it does, the problem was that Pokemon couldn't understand that they had to relax, they just kept fighting harder until they fainted, granted it made them easier to catch, but no more tame, and it didn't help with training as expected. So they came up with another idea, what about humans?"

Jesse stepped forwards at this point to continue the story. "I was on the verge of being discharged for the failures of my team, so I got moved onto the program as a test subject, they used it on me and found out what it could do, it made me who I am today, and I would never go back." Annie and Oakley also joined in at this stage, adding "We were in prison after failing to capture a Latios and Latias pair, you might recall that from your old life, I recall you won the water-race that day... anyway they broke us out and used the collars on us, further testing to observe its effects. We had the same result as Jesse here and the boss saw an opportunity. He put us together in a unit and assigned Sergeant Domino here, an elite agent as our leader, of course she went through the same process as us after her failure to capture Mewtwo." Domino nodded, smiling despite the criticism. "I led the unit, but we only ran a few missions before the boss came up with another plan." She licked her lips at this before continuing "What if we could recruit all those individuals who have stood in our way in the past, the Gym Leaders, Elite Four members, the Police... So I led the squad and we... persuaded Commander Birch, who in turn recruited you. And here we all are!" Now May took over once again, clipping the collar back around her arm. "The only limitation is that the collar only works on women, something to do with chemicals and chromosomes, I'm not sure, what I do know is that we have to use... other means... for the capture, interrogation and recruitment of any male targets we might have. Something everybody here enjoys a great deal, as I'm sure you can imagine. Now, if there are no more questions, I think I might just hand you over to these lovely ladies for the night." With that May stepped out of the way, allowing the four rocket's to walk up and surround Misty, silently circling her, like lions stalking their prey. Gently they reached out with their hands, running them over her body. She felt each finger ghosting lightly over her skin, tracing delicate lines over her exposed flesh as they moved closer, pressing their own bodies against her.

Delicate fingers reached out to unsnap Misty's belt, Domino carefully taking it and laying the objects out on the floor as the other three guided Misty towards the beds lining one wall. Jesse leaned in and kissed Misty, her tongue sliding straight between the younger girls lips as Annie and Oakley let their hands roam over Misty's body, kissing and licking at her exposed flesh. Misty moaned at the attention of the girls, enjoying the feeling of so many hands on her body, stroking her skin. She returned Jesse's kiss eagerly as she felt a pair of hands pull her top up above her breasts, exposing her chest to the group, the offending hands gliding down to pinch and pull at her nipples, eliciting soft gasps from Misty, her voice silenced by Jesse's tongue. As one Annie and Oakley moved up so that their lips were level with Misty's rosy nipples before gently brushing over them with their tongues, the new feeling causing Misty to whimper quietly in want. Smiling at each other they drew Misty's nipples between their lips, sucking and nipping at the hard buds, their tongues flicking in time. Jesse broke the kiss, allowing Misty to gasp and moan out loud, the sweet sound of her desire brining a smile to Domino's face as Jesse lifted Misty's top off completely, sliding it off her arms and tossing it to the floor.

Annie and Oakley continued their assault on Misty's chest whilst they each tucked one hand under the hem of Misty's skirt, their fingers brushing gently over the girls wet folds. Their touch felt electric, brining another moan spilling from Misty's lips, her hips bucking forwards to try and gain more contact, but the sisters simply withdrew their fingers, keeping them just out of reach, occasionally darting in the brush over her sensitive folds, fanning the flames of desire that were building inside of Misty. Domino stood and watched the erotic four-way, a wicked smile on her face as she saw Jesse remove her own top, dangling one of her large breasts over Misty's mouth, the redhead eagerly extending to tongue to lap at the stiff bud. She slid a hand under her skirt, fingers playing along her own pussy as she watched the show, seeing Misty squirming beneath the attentions of the sisters. She knew all to well how it felt to be double teamed by those two, their bodies moving in perfect unison as they teased and tormented you, drawing your desire ever higher without letting you climax. The memory of her own induction made her feel even hotter, her fingers stirring even deeper inside of her. With a sigh she withdrew them, taking great care to suck the juices from each gloved digit as she turned her attention to the belt lying in front of her once again.

She unclipped the handcuffs and blindfold, resolving to leave the gag so that the group could enjoy their toys mouth, and advanced towards the girls, Annie and Oakley shifting slightly to allow Domino to step in between Misty's spread legs. Silently she handed the cuffs to Jesse, who got the idea immediately and pulled Misty's hands up above her head, the metallic click of the cuffs locking in place drowned out by a fresh moan of desire from Misty as she realised her predicament. The blindfold followed quickly, blinding the redhead and leaving her clueless as to what was happening around her, the lack of sight seemingly doubling the intensity of the sensations that were flooding her body. She felt somebody lean in close, their breath tickling the sensitive skin of her neck as they planted kisses on her smooth throat, slowly moving upwards until she heard Domino's sultry voice in her ear. "Well Grunt, you do have a long night ahead of you, I do hope that tongue of yours can keep up, your gonna have to please all of us before you get any rest tonight. Now get ready, cos here I come." With that she felt Domino shifting, swinging a leg over her head so that she knelt with her thighs pressing against the sides of Misty's face and dropped her slick pussy onto the redheads eager lips, throwing her head back and letting a long moan escape her lips as Misty drove her tongue forwards enthusiastically, searching for Domino's most sensitive spots whilst the other girls continued their assault on her supple young body.

May smirked as she watched the five-way going on, her eyes sparkling with lust as she watched Domino rocking her hips over Misty's face, the low moans spilling from her lips evidence of Misty's enthusiasm. The sisters were once again toying with misty, each one playing with a breast as they licked and sucked at the girls pert nipples whilst Jesse knelt and lapped at her soaking wet folds, each brush of her tongue drawing yet more gasps and moans from the sex crazed girl. Idly May stood up and strode over to a chest at the end of one of the beds, flicking open the lid and rummaging inside for a moment, retrieving a rather formidable jet black dildo and a leather harness. Silently she reached down to unzip her boots, but before she could get a hold of the zipper the high pitched buzz of the door alarm cut across the room. Sighing in irritation she called Jesse over, the woman's large breasts swaying as she strutted over to take the harness from her commander, sliding it up over her hips and buckling the straps tight until the rubber phallus stuck out proudly in front of her, positioned just right so that a small nub would rub against her clit as she moved. May could hardly resist stroking it a few times, drawing a gasp from Jesse as she felt the nub doing its job before she sent the purple haired trainer back to the fun with a slap on her arse, watching as she took up position between the girls legs and lined the dildo up with Misty's wet folds. Slowly the shaft slid inside the girl, disappearing inch by inch as her hungry pussy ate it all up, until Jesse was left pressing her hips against Misty's arse. May watched approvingly as Jesse began to thrust, picking up speed and moaning in time with the redhead as she pumped into her, her hips slapping against misty with each thrust.

However May was forced to tear her eyes away from this as the door alarm buzzed again, causing her to turn angrily from the display in front of her and stalk to the door, sliding it open just as the buzzer rang for a third time. Outside stood the poor grunt who had served them earlier in getting changed, a pair of the belts May had requested clutched in his hands. His jaw dropped as the door slid open, revealing a pissed off May and, in the background, a tangle of smooth limbs as the five girls went at it, the sounds of their love making drifting out to reach him in the corridor. He stood dumbfounded for a second before May drew his attention again with a cough, moving her arm to block his view. "S-sorry Commander Birch, I have the belts you requested and..." She snatched the belts from his hands before he could finish and cut across him in a low, sultry voice. "Like what you see in here?" He gulped audibly at this, distinctly aware of the lustful look in the commanders eye and the erection he could already feel pressing against his trousers. "Er, its none of my business Commander, I'm just hear to deliver the belts." She smiled and stepped back, swaying her hips as she allowed him another glance into the room. May smiled, flashing her white teeth in a grin as she replied "Good answer" before sliding the door shut in his face, leaving him awestruck once again. He stood like that for a few moments before absent-mindedly walking down the corridor towards his own barracks. "The guys really aren't going to believe me tonight..."

Back inside the room May turned around and tossed the belts onto the beds, resolving to allocate them in the morning. By this point Misty was on her hands and knees in the doggy style position as Oakley thrust into her from behind with another strapon. Annie now lay on her back, her legs spread open as Misty licked at her exposed pussy, the blonde girl fondling her own chest as Jesse and Domino lay in a 69 position next to them all. May smiled once again and pulled off her boots, throwing them into a corner where they were quickly followed by the rest of her uniform until she stood naked in centre of the room. She pulled another strap on from the trunk, buckling it tightly around her own hips before moving in to join the fray. As Domino said, it was going to be a long night.


End file.
